yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Timelord
| japanese = 時械神 | furigana = じかいしん | romaji = Jikaishin | japanese translated = Temporal Machine Gods | english = Time Lord | alternate = * Time Machine God * Temporal Machine Deity * Time Machine Deity | portuguese = Deuses Máquina do Tempo | german = Temporaler Maschinen-Gott | spanish = Dioses de la Máquina Temporal }} The Time Lords, or Temporal Machine Gods, archetype is a series of Monster Cards that are similar to the Meklords and they also were used by Z-one. According to him, there are initially ten of them and he refers to them as cards to the Almighty God, the eleventh member. The ten "Time Lords" are based on the the ten attributes/emanations of the Tree of Life (also known as the Sephirot), the mystic symbol used in KabbalahWikipedia - Kabbalistic angelic hierarchy. The final monster of this archetype, "Sephylon The Ultimate Time Lord", is named for this. The Time Lords all are shown as machines with screens on their chest that shows faces, which accordingly are the face of angels. The bodies are then metal suits of armor being manipulated by the angel whose face it contains. Members They are Level 10 Fairy-Type monsters of various Attributes (except DARK), all with 0 ATK and DEF, (except for "Temporal Machine God Sandaion" and "Sephylon The Ultimate Time Lord" who have 4000 ATK and DEF), and all have the same effect, which is being unable to be destroyed by battle or by card effects, and reduce the battle damage result by this card goes to 0. They all share two other effects in the anime. The controller cannot Summon other monsters and they return to the owner's Deck during their next Standby Phase. Some "Time Lords" also have a separate effect that causes Effect Damage, while returning cards to the opponent's Deck or hand: *"Metaion" returns all monsters on the field, except itself, to the hand whenever it battles, and inflicts 300 damage per monster; *"Razion" returns all monsters the opponent controls and all cards in the opponent's Graveyard to their Deck when it battles, and inflicts 1000 damage to the opponent when they draw a card during the Draw Phases; *"Tzaphion" returns all Spells and Traps the opponent controls to their Deck when it battles. Additionally, when it leaves the field and returns into the Deck, its controller draws cards until they have 5 cards in their hand; *"Zadion" returns the controller's Life Points to 4000 when it battles, if their Life Points were less than 4000; *"Camion" returns all monsters the opponent controls to their Deck when it battles, and inflicts 500 points of damage per monster; *"Raphion" returns to its owner's Hand a monster that battles with this card and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK; *"Hanion" inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between you and your opponent's Life Points; *"Michion" halves the opponent's Life Points when it battles; *"Gabrion" returns all cards your opponent controls to their owner's Deck; *"Sandaion" Inflicts 4000 points to the opponent when it battles. So far, the only Temporal Machine Gods released in the OCG are "Metaion" and "Sephiron". Each of the Temporal Machine Gods reflect a part of the Sephirot, as well as one of the archangels (except "Sephylon", which is based on the God of Israel.) However, when all of the cards appear in the Tree of Life (as seen in the anime, shown right is an edited version)," Michion" and "Raphion" are in each others' places. References Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type